hammerhouseofhorrorfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Alucard
Johnny Alucard was a disciple of Dracula, who brought the Vampire back after 100 years so that he could become an immortal. Johnny only cared for himself and did not care who Dracula hurt just as long as he would gain "the power of immortality". He also displayed a cruel and sadistic streak both as a human and a Vampire. He was played by Christopher Neame. Fictional Character Biography Johnny Alucard was the descendant of one of Dracula's disciples, it had in fact been Johnny's ancestor who had buried Dracula's remains in St Bartolphs chruch in 1872. Presumbly this disciple and his descendants until Johnny did not wish to follow Dracula and thus left him there not bothering to ressurect him and keeping the location of his grave secret from others who may wish to do so, though there was still a legend tha Dracula had been buried in Chelsea no one knew exactly where the location of his grave had been. Johnny however wished to bring Dracula back as he wished to live forever. He was shown to be living alone suggesting that he may have murdered his parents and inherited some vast fortune from them as his house was massive and luxurious, it is possible he murdered his parents because they tried to stop his ressurection of Dracula. Johnny knew if he brought Dracula back he would need to appease the demon, and sought to bring him the descendants of Dracula's archenemy Dr Van Helsing. Tracking Jessica Van Helsing down he joined her group of friends and soon within a few months took over. Johnny would often make them do more daring and dangerous activities, one night while they were relaxing at their local bar after a run in with the police Johnny suggested they perform a black mass ritual, which they all eventually agreed to. The next night they met at St Bartolphs church where Johnny performed the ritual that would bring his master back from the dead. He had originally intended for Jessica to be used in the ritual, but when she refused he used Laura instead. The ritual scared Jessica and her friends so much that they fled leaving Laura behind just as Dracula was brought back to life. Dracula would upon returning from the grave immediatly kill Laura, and refused to admit he owed Johnny anything, claiming that Johnny had been influenced by his will to bring him back and nothing else. Johnny would still nevertheless obey Dracula bringing him more victims including Gaynor Keating another one of Jessica's friends. Eventually after a heated arguement where Johnny expressed anger at Dracula for not making him an immortal and fulfilling what he thought was their deal, Dracula did make Johnny into a vampire, as Johnny convinced him that it would be easier for him to bring him Jessica the descendant of his arch foe whom he had returned to destroy if he had the "power" of a vampire. After becomming a Vampire Johnny would murder a young women and make Jessica Van Helsing's boyfriend Bob into a vampire and the two of them later captured Jessica and brought her too Dracula. Following this Johnny attempted to leave town but before he did Jessica's grandfather Lorrimer Van Helsing tracked him down, with the aid of one of Jessica's friends. Lorrimer fought the Vampire, during the fight Johnny wounded Lorrimer slashing his arm with a knife, and nearly ripping his throat out with his teeth. Outside however, the sun was rising with Johnny needing to get back to his coffin Lorrimer threw a bible in it preventing him from returning, Lorrimer would then using a mirror deflect the sun into Johnnys face causing him to retreat upstairs where in his bathroom, dazzled by the fight he accidently pulled his blinds open causing the sun to shine on him, he then fell into his own shower turning it on in the proccess. The combination of clear running water and direct sunlight destroyed Johnny who in his final few moments still refused to tell Lorrimer where his granddaughter was. Lorrimer was however able to find Jessica anyway and later slew Dracula in St Bartolphs church where Johnny had resurrected him in the first place. Personality Johnny Alucard was unlike Dracula's other servants in that he cared more for his own plans and agenda's than Dracula's. He only resurrected Dracula so that Dracula could make him an immortal, though Dracula insisted that it was his "will" that influenced Johnny to bring him back. Despite this Johnny still felt that Dracula owed him and later talked back to Dracula demanding the "power" of immortality from Dracula. Johnny was also shown to sadistic taking a twisted delight in watching Dracula kill Laura and bringing Gaynor to Dracula, as a vampire he was shown to take great delight in murdering innocent people. Quotes Master I did it I brought you here I released you in return I was to be given the power NOW I DEMAND THE POWER OF IMMORTALITY. Noone has to sell their souls at least not yet '' ''Notes and Trivia *Alucard is Dracula spelt backwards, it is this fact that enables Lorrimer Van Helsing﻿ to figure out that he is a servant of Dracula. *Johnny Alucard is played by Christopher Neame who also appeared in Doctor Who, Star Trek, Blakes Seven and Babylon Five all as evil or unsympathetic characters. *Christopher Neame also appeared in the Hammer film Lust for a Vampire as a villager who wishes to destroy the Vampires. *In Dracula AD 1972 it is implied that only Johnny Alucard knows where Dracula is buried and can resurrect him, yet in the sequel The Satanic Rites of Dracula Dracula is resurrected by another of his minions, though it is possible after Dracula's brief resurrection in 1972 that more of his minions around the world found out where he had been buried. *Though Dracula crumbles to dust when he is slain in Dracula AD 1972 Johnny Alucard does not. Category:Vampires Category:Witches and Warlocks